Nice Guys
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: "Nice guys finish last." A common saying, but is this really true? SoMa, TsuStar, Kidabeth, and Crotty.
1. Chapter 1

**Nice Guys**

**Oh god. I'm sorry but this just had to be written. My life depended on it.**

**Truly inspired by #2 most subscribed youtuber Ryan Higa.**

**Seriously, I'm a huge fan and know all his videos by heart... And brain.**

**Lmao. Okay then.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or YouTube or the song Nice Guys or Ryan Higa.**

* * *

**Nice guys finish last,**

**That's why I'll treat you like trash it's not what I really want to do.**

**But you only date bad guys so, I'll give it my best try to treat you the way you want me to.**

"LIES!"

"WHAT?!" Soul screamed back. "I AM NOT LYING!"

Maka shook her head. "You've been a douche lately. It's getting on my nerves."

It was true. He has been a douche lately.

When they first met, he was very much like Kid. He had a caring gentleman attitude.

And now, he was snarky and rude.

"Am not." He grumbled.

Oh, he knows he has.

"Yes you have. It's like... I'm trash to you these days." The blonde's eyes showed sadness.

Soul's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Maka." He said, wrapping his arms around her thin frame. "It's just, most girls don't like nice guys."

Maka looked up at him. "Who gave you that stupid idea?"

"Black Star."

The meister scoffed. "Figures." She then hugged him tightly. "Don't listen to him. I like you for you."

* * *

**Songfic series! I probably suck these...**

**Meh. You people will get used to my sucky writing.**

**Anyways, short stories for SoMa, TsuStar, Crotty, and Kidabeth.**

**Please review!**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys, what's up?**

**Nothing? Cool. Everything? Great.**

**Now to thank my readers...**

**Thanks to:**

**fuckingfagg0t: For adding this to your favorites!**

**88SymmetryFOREVER88: Thank you!**

**The Airbender Who Lived: For adding this to your story alert!**

**ISpyANinjaAndItsMe: For adding this to your story alert!**

**sixandfour: For adding this to your story alert!**

**KHloverxcyn: For adding this to your story alert! The song is amazing. Thank you!**

**Fox of Darkness: For adding this to your favorites and story alert!**

**Lnkn724anime: For adding this to your favorites!**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**SOCCER-IS-MA-LIFE: For adding this to your story alert!**

**pattixcrona: For adding this to your favorites and story alert! Here is more.**

**It really amazes me that people actually read this. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**I never open the door,**

**Or pull out a chair.**

**You can tell me how your day was,**

**But I don't really care.**

**And if you ever get cold,**

**You just have to hack it.**

**Cause I get cold too if I give you my jacket.**

Soul yawned as he went through the doorway, letting the door close behind him.

"What the hell?" Maka hissed as she opened the door again. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked lazily as he plopped on to a chair.

"Seriously?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Still don't know what you're talking about." He sighed, leaning back.

"You could at least pull out a chair for me." She hissed.

"Why? You can do it yourself."

She gritted her teeth, pulling out her own chair and sitting in front of him. "Yes but usually a guy on a date would pull out a chair for his date."

"Eh." He shrugged, grabbing the menu and looking through the items before putting his feet up on to the table.

_'Well, there goes a perfectly clean table...'_ Maka sighed.

Hopefully, it wasn't going to be like this the rest of the night.

* * *

While waiting for their check, Maka decided to start-up a conversation.

"So, papa tried to talk to me again today. Luckily Tsubaki-"

"I really don't care about what happened today for you." He replied.

Wow. What an ass hat.

After they had paid the bill, Maka started rubbing her arms together. She had forgotten her jacket at the apartment, Blair telling her she looked fine.

"It's really cold..."

"Yeah."

Was he shitting her?

"Are you fucking kidding me? You don't open the door, or even pull out a stupid chair for me?! And you wont hand me your jacket?!" She stomped her foot angrily.

"I get cold to you know. It's your fault you didn't bring a jacket, deal with it."

"MAKA CHOP!" "ACK!"

* * *

**So this is the reason Maka had called Soul a douche in the previous chapter.**

**I know it's short and I could've updated this years ago but I was really lazy.**

**Please review.**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


	3. Chapter 3

**CocoaPower1: For adding this to your favorites and story alert!**

**pattiXcrona: I'm really surprised you actually like this, but okay. I made another chapter.**

**aliengirl13: For adding this to your favorites!**

**XxStarrEvansxX: Ah, yes. Soul is an idiot sometimes. He's also gullible.**

**hyblueluvr: For adding this to your favorites and story alert!**

**Swimmergirl0124: For adding this to your story alert!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**_

* * *

**Like whoa! **

**You ain't sitting up front.**

**Front is for the homies you can sit in the trunk.**

**I never answer my phone, when ever you call it.**

**And when the waiter brings out the bill, I never reach for my wallet.**

**Nice guys finish last,**

**That's why I'll treat you like trash it's not what I really want to do.**

**But you only date bad guys so, I'll give it my best try to treat you the way you want me to.**

Tsubaki sighed. The date was actually going worse than she had thought.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Black Star stopped her as she climbed into the front seat of the car.

"Uh, what is it?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Front seat is for mah homies yo! You can sit in the trunk!"

"Um, excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Sir!" A waiter ran out of the restaurant, towards them. "You forgot to pay the bill." He held out the bill to Black Star.

The meister pointed his chin at his weapon partner. "Give it to her."

"Excuse me?!"

"Pay it Tsu."

She grit her teeth as she pulled out her wallet and handed the waiter money. "Here! Keep the change!"

The waiter whimpered. "Thank you, have a goodnight." He ran back into the restaurant as fast as he could.

"Whoa, what's his problem?" Black Star chuckled.

"The better question should be, what's yours?! You don't answer your phone when I need you to answer it, you've been hanging around other girls; weapons especially, and you take me out on this terrible date?!" She yelled at him. "I was hoping our first date would be great! I know you're a true romantic inside! So why the hell did you do this?!"

"Tsubaki, I'm sorry-"

"Don't you dare say I'm sorry! I need a little more than you being fucking sorry right now!"

Black Star gulped, Tsubaki rarely ever yelled at him. So he might as well tell her the truth.

"I-I'm only being a jerk because I thought all girls liked jerks..."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Who in the hell told you that?!"

"K-Kid..."

"Death the Kid? He told you that?!"

"Yeah..."

"You are so dead."

"I love you Tsu."

"Don't talk to me."

"C'mere!"

"Don't touch me!"

"TSUBAKI! COME BACK! I LOVE YOU BABY!"

* * *

**One update for one fanfiction each week!**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
